


One Night

by WaywardLiliana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Camping, Canon Universe, Confused Jack Kline, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Huddling For Warmth, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester Bonding, Jack Kline Loves Nougat, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Snarky Sam Winchester, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 03:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardLiliana/pseuds/WaywardLiliana
Summary: Team Free Will 2.0 goes camping - Destiel shenanigans ensue





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> For @Solayana - inspired by Misha & Alex's cute video from set  
> Much love to my betas, tricia_16 and Pinkmink, for always making my writing better. <3

The camping trip was Dean’s idea. When Cas got back from his stint in Hell’s lock-up, Dean was so relieved to have their weird little family back together again that there was no way he was going straight back out on another hunt. Not while Mom was still gone. But they had no leads on how to find her and they were all running on empty after the mission to rescue Cas. So, camping.

And it was thinking about Mary that gave Dean the idea for their destination. He knew he had to make it as easy as possible, or there was no way Team Free Will 2.0 was ever going to get out of the bunker. So after a bit of research, one morning a few days after they got Cas back, Dean sauntered casually into the kitchen to find Sam, Cas, and Jack sitting at the table having breakfast. Or at least, Sam was eating his rabbit food while Jack devoured a Mars bar and Cas nursed his usual cup of black coffee. He didn’t need to eat or drink, of course, but the coffee drinking was a human habit that seemed to have stuck. They all looked up at Dean, standing in the doorway in his dead guy robe.

“Mornin’,” he said and shuffled over to the coffee pot.

Sam grunted his greeting. Jack gave him a nougat-filled smile.

“Good morning, Dean.” Cas nodded in his direction and, without needing to be asked, moved over so Dean could sit on the stool next to him. Once he had a few sips of caffeine in his system, Dean started his pitch.

“Hey so I had an idea. We need a break. Now I know we can’t go too far or too fancy, but I was thinkin’ a little camping trip might be just the ticket.” There were a few raised eyebrows but none of them said anything so Dean plowed ahead.

“We could teach Jack how to fish, spend some time in the great outdoors, and I already thought of the perfect place. Back in Lawrence, Mom and Dad used to take me and Sammy to this little park just outside of town. Clinton State Park, it was called. There’s a lake, and campsites, and it’s less than a four-hour drive...” Dean trailed off, his resolve fading with every second.

“Dude, it’s mid-March. Maybe not the greatest time to go camping?” Damn Sam and his stupid logic.

“Camping is such a peculiar human pastime. Choosing to sleep outdoors, vulnerable to the elements, when you have a comfortable bed and central heating right here. I’m not sure I see the point, Dean.” Cas tilted his head and examined Dean with those stupidly blue eyes of his.

“I’d like to go camping,” Jack said earnestly. “I want to learn about more human stuff, and it would be a good chance to practice my powers away from too many people.”

“Right. Then we’re going. We could use some Team Free Will 2.0 bonding time,” Dean smacked his hand on the table for emphasis, hoping to put a stop to any more arguments. Sam shook his head and shrugged, but stayed quiet.

So that’s how the four of them ended up piled into the Impala, trunk full to the brim with two old Men of Letters tents they found in the basement, and whatever random camping and fishing gear they could grab, which was a surprising amount. Apparently those nerdy librarians liked to be prepared for anything. Dean made a quick run to the grocery store to pick up some food and then they were speeding east on empty highways towards their old home town, towards Dean’s memories of hot summer days spent splashing in the lake. Before the fire, before everything.

A few hours later they pulled up to the unremarkable sign at the entrance to the park. The ranger on duty took their entrance fee and pointed out where the campsites were located on a small map. Dean insisted they had to be next to the lake, and after some good-natured bickering, they settled on a small clearing in the trees along the north lakeshore. They hadn’t seen a single other soul since entering the park.

“Probably because the temperatures don’t get much above freezing at night this time of year,” Sam snarked.

Dean ignored him. “I bet the view of the stars over the lake is gonna be awesome tonight.”

Sam and Dean wrestled with setting up the tents, after it became obvious that Cas and Jack were going to be completely useless at this whole camping thing. Dean grumbled a bit about only having two tents, but Cas helpfully pointed out he and Jack didn’t really need to sleep. Once the tents were ready, the four of them stood staring at each other. Dean sighed. Apparently relaxing was not going to be easy. A bird skimmed over their heads, seemingly taunting them.

“Okay Dean, this camping thing was your idea. What are we supposed to do now?” Sam put his enormous hands on his hips and looked at his brother expectantly. Dean had to fight the urge to punch him right in his smug face.

“How ‘bout you and Cas collect firewood and I’ll teach Jack how to fish?” Sam pouted, but one look from Dean told him to shut the hell up. Sam sighed and gestured to Cas, who followed him into the trees.

Jack was examining the lake, his eyebrows creased in concern. Or was it confusion? Dean could never tell with that kid.

“Dean, I’m not sure I like the idea of catching fish for recreational purposes. I’ve been trying not to hurt living things, remember?”

Dean resisted the impulse to snap at Jack, took a deep breath, and went to get the fishing gear out of the Impala’s trunk.

“Thing about fishing, Jack, is to relax and enjoy being in nature. My dad used to take me fishing when I was a kid and we never really caught much. How ‘bout this,” Dean held out a fishing pole for Jack, “If we catch anything, we’ll throw it back.” Jack hesitated, but then took it gingerly in his hands.

They walked along the shore towards a small pier. The afternoon spring air was bracing and Dean was glad they had thought to put on extra layers before leaving the bunker. They sat down on the end of the pier, legs dangling over the clear blue water. Dean showed Jack how to bait and cast his line, and soon enough, they were sitting in comfortable silence, holding their poles and looking out over the lake. He reached into the green cooler and got himself a beer. Dean was just starting to relax when the sound of Jack’s voice made him jump.

“Dean, can I ask you something?” He could see Jack studying him intently out of the corner of his eye. He sighed.

“Sure, kid.”

“How do you feel about my father?”

Dean was so surprised he nearly choked on the beer he had been in the middle of sipping. “Uh, well, he’s Satan and kind of a douchebag, so I guess you could say I hate his guts and wanna…kill him.” He cleared his throat and trained his eyes on the end of his fishing line bobbing on the water’s surface.

“No Dean, I already told you. Lucifer is not my father. I meant Castiel.”

_Oh shit, this is about to get even more awkward._

“Oh, uh, well, he’s my best friend.”

“I know, Dean. Forgive me for not understanding, but that doesn’t tell me how you feel about him.” Jack was still earnestly examining Dean, and despite the definite chill in the air, Dean felt his cheeks getting warm. 

_Goddamn stupid fish, why won’t one of you bite and save me from this?_

“Why are you askin’? It’s kinda...private.” Dean wondered if prayer might work on the fish.

“Because I know how he feels about you. I learned a lot about him from our psychic connection. It’s not my place to tell you about his feelings but I was curious if you returned them.”

This was starting to get pretty damned uncomfortable. Since the fish were clearly not going to help, Dean looked around for any excuse to change the subject. He noticed it was getting darker and stood up abruptly, nearly falling into the lake as he lost his balance.

“Hey look, the sun is setting! We better get back to the campsite and see if those two idiots got the fire going so we can cook dinner. Then I’ll teach you about s’mores!” Dean knew he was babbling as he gathered up their gear, forgetting to reel the line in as he grabbed Jack’s fishing pole clean out of his hands. Dean nearly ran back to the campsite, only checking once to see if Jack was following him. His head tilted almost comically with confusion as he tried to keep up.

Sam and Cas had managed to get a nice fire going and they were sitting together, squeezed into small fold-up camping seats. Sam couldn’t decide whether to keep his legs sprawled out in front of him or pull them all the way up to his chest, so he was alternating between the two in a sort of long-legged jig. Cas, on the other hand, was completely out of place in his suit and trench coat, which was dragging in the dirt under his chair. But Sam was laughing at something Cas had just said, and Cas was blessing Sam with one of his tiny and rare smiles. Dean’s heart constricted in his chest at the sight of his brother and best friend sharing a joke. Then Sam was raising a bottle of beer to his lips and Dean realized he had left his beer behind in his rush to escape having to talk about his feelings.

“Hey Sammy, pass me a cold one.” Dean dumped the fishing equipment down next to Baby and grabbed himself a foldable stool. Jack appeared, looking like he might be about to ask another personal question, so Dean threw him a beer and pointed towards the fourth camping chair.

“I think you’ve earned yourself a beer, kid.” Jack smiled wide, sat down, and took a long gulp.

“Did you succeed in catching our dinner?” Dean glanced at Cas as he spoke, and tried not to notice how the light from the setting sun was giving Cas’s skin a golden glow.

“We didn’t catch anything, but Jack did okay. And I got plenty of food at the store so we won’t go hungry. Those of us who need to eat, that is.” Dean grinned at Cas, who quirked up one side of his mouth. _Was he blushing?_

Jack put his bottle down and went to stand by the lake. Dean watched him get his phone out of his pocket and bring up the camera in selfie mode.

“Whatcha doin’?” Dean asked, as Sam and Cas exchanged a glance that Dean couldn’t figure out. _When did those two get so close?_

Jack shuffled his feet self-consciously. “Remember how my mom made that video message for me before she died?”

Dean nodded.

“I thought that since Mary isn’t here with us, we could make some videos for her to watch when she gets back. Castiel - could you come hold the phone?”

Dean took a massive swig of his beer as he struggled to hide the tears that were definitely not threatening to spill out of his traitorous eyes. He watched as Cas stiffly held the phone in front of his face and Jack stood behind him. As Cas pressed record, the sound of their voices was drowned out by a ringing in Dean’s ears. He breathed deeply and tried to focus on the horizon, where the sun was disappearing. He thought about anything but where his mom was, what might be happening to her.

They sat around the fire shooting the shit until Sam and Dean’s stomachs starting rumbling, and Dean went to get the food from the car. Hot dogs, baked potatoes with beans, corn on the cob, red peppers for grilling (for Sam), and to top it all off, the ingredients for s’mores. Dean smiled to himself as he imagined Jack’s reaction to his first bite of sweet, sticky goodness. 

Dean was in charge of the cooking, while Sam and Cas got out the sleeping bags and blankets for later. Jack watched Dean, occasionally asking questions about what he was doing. Dean was happy to answer, proud of the cooking skills he had learned from John over the years. As they talked, Dean felt warmth blossoming in his chest. The kid was growing on him and he didn’t really know what to do about it. He also realized he had been avoiding Cas since the trip began, and didn’t know what to do about that either.

He and Sam devoured their food, while Jack seemed to enjoy his small portion, and Cas picked at a baked potato. Dean decided to stop avoiding him, and pushed his chair closer. He asked through a mouthful of hot dog, “Still just molecules?”

Cas nodded sadly and put the baked potato down. “I’m afraid I’ll never be able to properly appreciate your cooking, Dean. I’m very sorry.”

“That’s okay - just means there’s more for me!” Dean smirked and reached out to pat Cas’s knee. And forgot to remove his hand for a few long seconds. Eventually he reluctantly drew his hand away, and noticed Cas was watching him with a faraway look. Dean eventually tore himself away from the mesmerizing reflection of the flames dancing in the angel’s eyes. He cleared his throat and stood up.

“Time for s’mores!”

“Dean, I don’t understand the name of this dessert.” Jack squinted up at him.

“You’ll understand after you eat one.” Dean got out the ingredients. Sam made a face and started saying something about the amount of refined sugar in one s’more, and Dean told him to shut the hell up if he wanted any. He proceeded to show Jack how to roast the marshmallows over the fire, and after a few went up in flames, Jack got the hang of it. Dean put the marshmallow and chocolate between two graham crackers and handed it to Jack.

“There you go, get ready for a little taste of heaven.”

Jack took a bite, and with bits of melted marshmallow and chocolate dripping down his chin, smiled broadly. “I think I like this even more than nougat!”

Sam and Dean laughed and started to make s’mores for themselves. At that point Dean realized Cas wasn’t in his chair by the fire anymore. He looked around and his stomach flipped when he saw the angel standing off to the side, filming the whole scene. He put the phone away when he saw Dean staring at him.

“Get over here, buddy. These are some pretty delicious molecules.” Cas came to stand next to Dean, just a little too close, as always. Dean handed Cas the s’more he had made for himself and watched him take a bite. As Cas’s tongue flicked out to lick a bit of melted marshmallow off his lips, Dean followed it with his eyes.

“Yes, Dean. Very delicious molecules.” He gave Dean a small smile and handed the s’more back.

“Thanks for recording that for my mom. She would really love this.”

“Of course, Dean.” They held each other’s gaze for a little too long and Dean heard Sam clear his throat on the other side of the fire.

He had almost forgotten they weren’t alone. He turned towards his brother and waved his hand at the night sky. “See, Sammy, I was right about the view.”

The four of them raised their eyes to the completely clear sky where the stars were coming out one by one. The flat Kansas plains made the sky seem overwhelmingly vast, and the reflection of the stars blinking in the lake only added to the immensity of it all. It was breathtaking.

“You were right, Dean. This is the perfect place to appreciate my Father’s creation.” As Cas said this, Dean’s hand twitched by his side, only inches away from Cas. He stuffed it in his jacket pocket.

“Welp, guess it’s time to hit the hay. Sammy and I each get our own tent, so how about you, Feathers?”

“I’ll watch over you, Dean, and Jack can watch over Sam.”

“Okay, that’s creepy, but you do you,” Dean replied, not even close to meaning it.

After a trip into the forest to take care of the essentials before bed, Dean said goodnight to Sam, who had snagged the ultra-warm sleeping bag and was looking pretty smug about it.

“That’s okay Sammy, I’ll just man up and keep myself warm without all that fluffy downy stuff.”

Sam laughed and shook his head. “Hey man, I know I wasn’t on board with this whole camping thing at first but it’s actually been kinda nice. Thanks for making us do it. ‘Night.”

“Sammy, I know I said I loved chick flicks, but come on, you’re killin’ me here.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

Dean left Cas and Jack sitting by the fire and climbed into his tent feeling warm (possibly from the beer) and happy. He fell asleep with the sounds of the outdoors in his ears. The crackling fire, the water lapping at the shore, the wind shifting tree branches, an owl hooting insistently. But he still managed to fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Until he woke with a start. For a second he couldn’t remember where he was. It was pitch black. He grabbed for the gun under his pillow and realized he was shivering so violently that he must have woken himself up. Even though he had all of this clothes on, and was in a sleeping bag, he’d never been so cold in his life. His teeth were chattering and he couldn’t stop shaking. He heard the sound of the tent flap being unzipped and a familiar figure loomed over him, silhouetted against the night sky.

“Dean, are you alright?” Cas reached out to feel Dean’s forehead, and Dean was so grateful for the warmth of his hand that he leaned into the touch.

“N-no C-c-cas, I’m not.”

“There seems to have been a severe temperature drop and the fire is not enough to keep your body temperature at an optimal level.”

“N-n-no shit.”

And then Cas was climbing into the tent. Dean started to protest.

“C-cas, w-hat are you d-d-doing?”

“I can provide an unlimited source of body heat, Dean. I don’t think Mary would enjoy hearing about our camping trip if you died of hypothermia.”

Dean was too busy shivering to stop him anyway. Cas unzipped the sleeping bag and crawled in, and Dean nearly wept with relief at the instant injection of warmth next to his body. But, something wasn’t quite right.

“C-cas, take off the d-damn t-trench coat.”

Cas hesitated, but did as he was told. Once the coat was off, Dean realized that there were only a few layers of fabric separating their bare skin. It was a terrifying thought, and he froze, wondering if his body was going to betray him. But the heat radiating from the long line of Cas’s body pressed up against his side was incredibly comforting, so Dean squeezed his eyes shut and focused on trying to stop shaking.

After a few minutes, the tremors hadn’t stopped. Cas spoke, his breath dangerously close to Dean’s ear. “This doesn’t seem to be the most efficient way to transfer warmth to your body.”

Dean decided to suck it up. “You n-need to spoon m-m-me,” he said through chattering teeth.

“Why would a spoon help in this situation?”

“Dammit, C-cas. Like t-two spoons, in a d-d-drawer.” Dean huffed in annoyance and tried to stop shivering long enough to turn over onto his side. He reached back to grab Cas’s hips and pull him into position. Luckily Cas seemed to have grasped the spoon analogy and soon he had every inch of his body pressed up against Dean from behind. Dean instantly felt better and the shivering began to subside.

Except now there was another problem. His angel best friend was spooning him, while his brother and a half-angel kid were right outside. And, the worst part was, it felt really, really good. Cas’s breath was hot on the back of his neck, and the angel had figured out how to wrap his left arm around Dean’s middle, and bent his knees so they fit perfectly behind Dean’s legs. They were slotted together like two puzzle pieces. Dean tried not to think about what else was pressing against him.

When he could finally talk normally, Dean whispered, “Are you gonna watch me while I sleep? ‘Cause that’s kinda weird.”

“If it makes you more comfortable, I can close my eyes and pretend to be asleep.” The sound of Cas’s husky voice right next to his ear was hitting Dean directly below the belt so he forced his thoughts elsewhere.

“Thanks, Cas. Oh hey, is Sam okay?”

“I believe Jack has decided to practice using his powers by keeping Sam warm. He’s doing very well.”

Dean drifted off eventually, despite the uncomfortable stirring between his legs. He had stopped shivering and the feeling of Cas’s body next to his was just so damn comforting. He wondered fleetingly how he was going to explain this to Sam and Jack in the morning. They had to… otherwise he could have died…

Dean woke to a cacophony of bird song, the dawn light barely piercing through the tent fabric. He felt rested, refreshed, and… warm. He checked his position before daring to move. Because he remembered. Cas had stayed there all night long. And he was still there. Somehow during the night their limbs had gotten completely tangled up. They weren’t spooning anymore, but lying on their sides facing each other. Dean breathed in before opening his eyes, taking in the wild forest scent he was pretty sure was coming straight from the soft skin of Cas’s neck.

_Shit. My face is buried in his damn neck._

Dean dared to open his eyes and slowly moved his head up, until he could see Cas’s face in the dim light. His eyes were open and he was watching Dean. It should have been weird, knowing that he had been awake the whole night. But it wasn’t.

“Mornin’ sunshine,” Dean’s voice was thick with sleep. “Uh, thanks for keepin’ me from freezing to death. Sorry you had to stay here all night. Must’ve been pretty boring.”

“It wasn’t boring,” Cas hesitated. “And it wasn’t the first time.” 

Dean tried to hide his shock at those words. He propped himself up on the pillow. “You mind explainin’ that?”

Cas got that shy look that he only seemed to get when Dean was around. “You used to have a lot of nightmares. About Hell. Sometimes, when I would watch over you, I couldn’t just let you suffer. So I would comfort you.”

“What the fuck, Cas? Why didn’t you ever tell me? And how come I don’t remember it?” Dean tried to keep his voice close to a whisper. He didn’t want them to be interrupted. Not yet.

“I erased your memory. I didn’t want you to be embarrassed. Traditional gender norms are irrelevant to me but I know you prefer female partners, so I thought it best if you didn’t know about the, uh, physical, aspect of our relationship.”

“Physical… gender norms… dude, I don’t even know what you’re talking about. But I’m not mad.”

Dean knew he should be angry the angel had been hiding this from him, but instead it felt like a lot of things suddenly made sense. All those times he could remember having a nightmare but then waking up the next morning feeling totally calm and rested. How Cas’s touch had always comforted him.

“I’m not mad,” he repeated. “I just wish I would’ve known so I could’ve thanked you. I kinda wish I could remember,” Dean whispered, not daring to meet Cas’s eyes.

Cas brought his hand up in a familiar gesture, but before he touched his fingers to Dean’s forehead, he raised his eyebrows in a question. Dean nodded. And then, Cas’s warm fingers were on his skin and he was filled with a surge of energy, and the memories came flooding back. Nights that had begun with images of his bloody hands, the stench of burning flesh, the sounds of a thousand screams ringing in his ears, and then, he was surrounded by comfort, Cas’s body next to his, his dreams full of grace and serenity. Dean’s eyes snapped open and he was back in the predawn chill, gazing into the eyes of his guardian angel.

_I could kiss him._

Dean didn’t know what else to do and if he was being honest, he couldn’t think of anything he wanted to do more. So he kissed Cas. Their lips came together and Dean drank in Cas’s otherworldly taste, marvelling at the strange feeling of stubble against his face. Cas’s lips were surprisingly soft, and they parted willingly to let Dean in. He chuckled when Cas’s tongue flicked out to run along his top lip, and moved his tongue to meet it.

Cas pulled away first. “Dean. What was that for?”

“Shoulda done it a long time ago. Also, thanks for keepin’ me warm.”

“But Dean, you don’t have to-”

“Shut up, Cas.” Dean kissed the words away, pushing into Cas’s mouth with his tongue, sucking on his top lip, licking into him, trying to taste more and more. He reached up to cup Cas’s jaw, wanting to touch every inch of his skin now that he knew he could, and that’s when Dean realized he was sporting some pretty serious morning wood. The kissing was only making it worse and it was all he could do to keep his hips still now that he knew his erection was pressing against Cas. He pulled away, panting, and it was still so cold that his breath came out in tiny puffs of steam. He could feel himself blushing.

“Uh, sorry, buddy, it happens in the morning-”

“Dean, don’t stop.” There was an urgency in Cas’s gravelly voice, but Dean was feeling anxious.

“Hey, I don’t wanna push you to do anything you’re not ready for.”

“Dean. I’ve been ready for a very long time.” And with that, Cas grabbed Dean’s hips and hauled him closer, and Dean let out a small noise of surprise when he felt his hard cock rub against Cas’s. Their lips crashed together again, this time with a desperation that hadn’t been there before. Dean remembered he had hands and brought them up to stroke Cas’s silky hair, giving a gentle tug before running his fingers down the back of the angel’s neck and onto his arms. Cas groaned and Dean remembered they weren’t alone.

“Cas, man, you gotta stay quiet.” Cas nodded, his eyes never leaving Dean’s. His hands still had a vice-like grip on Dean’s hips. Cas let go of Dean’s body, and took a deep breath, his cheeks flushed with barely controlled lust.

“I can do that, Dean.” Dean wasn’t sure but he thought he saw a gleam of mischief in Cas’s eyes. But he didn’t have time to think about it because Cas had started thrusting his own hips. Dean gasped at the delicious friction on his cock and his pants were starting to feel uncomfortably tight.

“Hey, do you mind if I-” Dean gestured towards his crotch and Cas nodded again.

Dean frantically unzipped his fly and shoved his jeans down to free his erection, sighing with relief. And then Cas’s warm hand was wrapped around his cock and he forgot about breathing altogether. Castiel, angel of the Lord, had a hand around Dean Winchester’s cock and it was the greatest thing that had ever happened. So of course Dean had to return the favor. He reached down to undo Cas’s belt and suit pants, his fingers shaking with anticipation. He looked up to check one last time and Cas nodded. Then Dean was holding Cas’s beautifully hard, solid cock in his own hand, which became the new greatest thing that had ever happened.

The kissing went on and on, tongues and lips sliding together, both of them trying to stifle little sounds of pleasure. They couldn’t get enough of each other. All the years building up to this moment, all the longing stares, lingering touches, every repressed emotion. It all came crashing out and Dean worried he would come right then and there. Because finally letting go felt so damn good.

They thrusted into each other’s hands until it became obvious they needed some help. Of course there was no lube because Dean hadn’t exactly been planning to have sex with his angel best friend in a freezing cold tent. So he did the next best thing - and spat into his hand.

“Sorry ‘bout this but I didn’t come prepared.” Dean used his saliva to ease the movement of their cocks together and went back to hungrily kissing Cas, who was having trouble keeping quiet, as needy little whimpers kept escaping from his throat with every thrust of their hips. Their bodies moved together, free hands running over taut muscle, roughly pushing clothing aside to get to each other’s bare skin. Dean shoved up Cas’s white dress shirt, reaching his hand around to run his fingertips over the muscles in Cas’s back. He kissed over Cas’s cheek, down to his stubble-covered jaw, pausing to nip at the angel’s earlobe, which elicited a soft, deep moan of pleasure. Dean grinned and worked his way down to Cas’s collarbone, licking along the soft skin to the hollow of his neck.

“Dean. I don’t think I can stay quiet if you keep doing that.”

“Okay angel, lemme come back up here.” Dean raised his head to peer into Cas’s eyes, and for a long moment, they both stopped thrusting, Dean’s cock practically aching from the lack of friction. There was no going back from this. And he had never regretted anything less. Dean brought his hand up to cup Cas’s jaw and leaned in to gently kiss him. 

“Do you wanna keep going?”

“I’ve never wanted anything more, Dean.”

“Well okay then.” Dean’s lips crashed into Cas’s as he thrusted his hips forward again, gasping as he felt the heat of Cas’s cock sliding against his, and fire started deep in his belly. Cas pushed Dean’s jeans down further and grabbed onto his ass, pulling him forward. Dean adjusted his position so he was lying partly on top of Cas, and continued thrusting against him. For an inexperienced angel, Cas seemed to know what he was doing. He kept one of his hands on Dean’s ass, and with the other reached down to surround both of their cocks. Dean gasped at the soft heat of Cas’s hand, expertly jerking them off together.

“Cas - I’m getting close,” Dean breathed into Cas’s ear. The angel arched his back in response.

“Me too, Dean.” Cas opened his eyes to watch Dean closely, as he always did. Only this time there was something almost possessive and predatory in his eyes, and for a split second, Dean could sense the wild creature that was barely being contained in the human vessel writhing against him. But before he could think more about it, Cas gave the head of Dean’s cock a squeeze and rubbed his thumb over the slit before bringing it up to his mouth slowly. Blue eyes met Dean’s as Cas’s pink tongue flicked out to taste the small drop of pre-cum, and that sight was enough to send Dean over the edge.

Dean buried his face in Cas’s neck as he came, hard, all over their hands and Cas’s cock. It took everything he had not to cry out as his orgasm crashed into him, followed by wave after wave of pleasure. A few seconds later, he felt Cas’s cock twitch in his hand and the angel’s body jerked almost violently, as cum spurted out to mix with Dean’s between them.

For a long time, they stayed that way, panting through the ends of their orgasms, until Dean couldn’t stand the mess anymore.

“Sorry, I don’t have anything to clean this up…”

“Allow me, Dean.” And with a small wave of Cas’s hand, the stickiness was gone.

“Hey, perks of angel sex!” Dean chuckled and motioned for Cas to put his head on his chest. He put his arm around Cas’s shoulders, while Cas in turn let his arm rest across Dean’s stomach. Dean would never admit it to anyone, but he could have stayed like that for a very long time.

They had only been lying together for a few minutes when they heard the sounds of Sam and Jack stirring outside the tent. Dean felt his and Cas’s warm cocoon disappear and panic rose in his chest. How was he going to tell Sammy about this? Did he even want to?

“Uh, Cas, buddy-”

“It’s alright, Dean. If you’d rather keep this a secret, if you’re ashamed-”

“No. I’m not ashamed. Just didn’t think about how I was gonna tell Sam.”

“I’ll be with you. Whatever you decide to do.” And there were those eyes again, full of the steadfast devotion that Dean still wasn’t used to, even after all these years.

“Thanks, Cas.”

They struggled to make themselves presentable in the tiny confines of the tent, but eventually Dean was satisfied they didn’t look like they had just been rutting together like a couple of teenagers. He unzipped the tent flap to face his brother in the chilly morning air. Sam was standing in front of his tent, his arms stretched above his head, looking even more like a giant than usual. He yawned and nodded at Dean and Cas. They stood awkwardly side by side, waiting for Sam to notice they had come out of the tent together. Eventually, realization dawned on his face.

“Mornin’, you two. Did you have a nice sleepover?” He grinned innocently.

“Actually, I almost got hypothermia so Cas, uh, he uh, kept me warm.” Dean held Sam’s gaze, daring him to comment.

“Huh. I wasn’t cold last night. Weird.” At that, Jack appeared as if from nowhere.

“Good morning, Sam. I practiced using my powers last night by keeping you warm. I’m pleased that it worked.”

“What the hell, man. I almost froze to death!” Dean wheeled around to face Jack, who just stood there with a dopey smile on his face.

“But Castiel kept you warm, right?” He raised his eyebrows questioningly at Cas.

“Yes, Jack. I was able to transfer enough body heat to Dean to keep him from freezing to death.”

Sam, who had been silently watching this entire exchange, burst out laughing.

“Jack, seriously, thumbs up. I can’t believe that worked. But, uh, great job, kid!” Sam doubled over, unable to catch his breath.

“What the- what are you even talking about?” Dean sputtered.

“Dean, I believe they are referring to the other activities we engaged in this morning.” Cas attempted to surreptitiously elbow Dean in the side, but only succeeded in drawing more attention to the movement, which in turn made Sam laugh even harder.

“Yes, but don’t worry, we didn’t hear anything,” Jack said, which didn’t reassure Dean at all. “And now you can be together!”

Dean’s head was spinning. Without thinking, he grabbed Cas’s hand to steady himself.

Sam recovered from his laughing fit long enough to say, “Aww you’re holding hands - that’s so adorable! And you spent the whole night cuddling!” And he was off on another fit of giggles.

“Dammit, Sammy, I’m gonna kick your ass-” Dean started but Cas gently squeezed his hand. Dean turned and looked into the bluest eyes he’d ever seen, which were now pleading with him. So he let it go. But not before pulling Cas towards him, and giving him the dirtiest kiss he could, making sure to use lots of tongue, running his hands all over Cas’s back, and giving his ass a quick squeeze before releasing him. Cas smiled, completely dazed.

“Ugh gross - okay, okay I’ll stop! Just please never do that in front of me again.” Sam was still smiling.

“I love camping!” Jack exclaimed, and ran off to collect more firewood. A bit later, the four of them sat around the campfire, trying to warm up in the crisp Kansas spring morning. Dean and Cas had pushed their camping chairs as close as possible, and were leaning against each other, their arms interlocked. Cas rested his head on Dean’s shoulder and together they stared out at the lake’s mirror-like surface.

They didn’t even notice Jack standing a few feet away, filming them with his phone for Mary.


End file.
